


蜂须贺虎彻X长曾祢虎彻

by zhibei



Category: Touken Ranbu Online
Genre: M/M, 蜂须贺虎彻X长曾祢虎彻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhibei/pseuds/zhibei





	蜂须贺虎彻X长曾祢虎彻

蜂须贺修行归来的时候，正巧赶上本丸迎来太郎和日本号，次郎开心的要喝酒庆祝，日本号在喝酒这方面也很积极，以至于蜂须贺刚享用完审神者为他准备的狗粮，各项指标冲满，就被迎面遇上的堀川拉去了。  
“喂，我说，至少让我回去换了衣服吧。”蜂须贺被堀川拉着往前走忍不住说道。  
“嘛，没关系啦，大家都在正好看看你的新衣服啊。”堀川笑眯眯的摆了摆手。  
蜂须贺一踏进庭院，就闪瞎了众人的眼，不愧是虎彻的真品啊，比之前还要金灿灿，而且羽衣看起来很贵的样子。  
乱握拳，星星眼看着蜂须贺，“哇~仙女诶~”  
“哟，蜂须贺，还不错嘛，来，一起喝一杯。”次郎愉快的揽住蜂须贺的脖子，递了一个酒盏过去。  
我虎彻真品的酒量岂是寻常人能比的，对于来跟他碰杯庆祝他修行归来的大家，蜂须贺是来者不拒。  
长曾祢没有想到蜂须贺会一杯接一杯的喝，而且大家都是欢迎他修行回来，自己如果不敬他一杯好像不太好，但是……会不会喝的太多了。  
长曾祢最后还是敬了蜂须贺一杯，蜂须贺也没有说什么真品赝品的话，而是干脆的跟他碰杯一饮而尽。  
长曾祢看他这架势微微皱了皱眉，“喂，我说啊，就算是真品你喝的也太多了，明天会难受的。”  
“嗯？”蜂须贺突然凑近了长曾祢，几乎鼻子要贴上长曾祢的鼻子，一开口酒气就扑在长曾祢的脸上，让他糙汉脸一热，“虽然我觉得赝品和……真品什么的……都是无所谓的……但是，你管我喝多少，我可不是你弟弟啊……”  
长曾祢一愣，之前在审神者那里他有看到蜂须贺的书信，里面没有提他去了哪里，不禁让他好奇，到底是怎样的修行会让蜂须贺有了这样的想法，长曾祢不禁对日后的修行产生了期待。  
一群刀子精喝的东倒西歪，结束都已经后半夜了，长曾祢到是没醉，他跟在蜂须贺身后，只见蜂须贺下台阶的时候脚明明已经迈了出去，然后又收了回来，只见蜂须贺微微弯腰，眯着眼睛盯着台阶。  
“你在看什么？”长曾祢有些奇怪。  
蜂须贺冲他一笑，“你看，这个台阶，飘啊飘啊的……”  
长曾祢被他的笑容晃得一愣，随即反应过来，原来蜂须贺喝多了，他上前拉过蜂须贺的胳膊搭在自己脖子上，一手穿过蜂须贺的腋下架住了他，“走吧，回去了。”  
喝醉的人很沉，喝醉的刀也很沉，而且蜂须贺还不老实，一直想把长曾祢推开，刚刚走了一半的路就折腾的长曾祢一身汗，长曾祢无奈只好放开他，结果放开他走了不到三步，蜂须贺左脚拌右脚，整个人往前一倾，脑袋直奔着甬道边那颗樱花树就栽了过去。  
幸好长曾祢喝的不多，反应还算敏捷，拉了蜂须贺一把，但是蜂须贺完全没有意识到自己应该保持一下平衡，两个人就摔进了亭子里。  
长曾祢垫在下面，摔在台阶上，屁股和腰疼的都快不是自己的了，“喂……你……”话没来得及出口，就被蜂须贺堵上了。  
灵活的舌头带着浓郁的酒气长驱直入，长曾祢身下是台阶，被蜂须贺捏着脸，退无可退，蜂须贺的舌扫过他的牙齿和上颚，带来奇异的酥痒，带着酒气的舌纠缠着他的舌，带来灼灼的温度，让长曾祢觉得自己快要不能呼吸了，他想推开蜂须贺，然而用尽了全力也没能把人推开一厘米，反而把他压得更紧，他觉得自己都要嵌进台阶里了。  
蜂须贺狠狠地吮吸了一下他的舌才放开他，两人唇间拉出一条银丝，蜂须贺舔了舔唇，长曾祢大口呼吸着新鲜空气，下意识的夹了夹腿，不想让蜂须贺发现他的变化。  
蜂须贺把刚刚捏着长曾祢脸的手放到了眼前，手指搓了搓，然后道：“扎手。”  
长曾祢捂住自己的脸，怪我咯，分明是你不分青红皂白的捏着我的脸亲过来的，然而他并没怼蜂须贺，因为他是真的怕蜂须贺下一句是‘拔了吧’，醉鬼没法讲道理，他现在也不是修行归来的蜂须贺的对手，连推开他都做不到。  
等了一会，蜂须贺也没动静，长曾祢才开口道：“喂，回去睡觉好不好，已经很晚了。”  
他这句话好像按到了蜂须贺的什么开关，平素高雅美丽的虎彻真品，膝盖突然顶在长曾祢两腿间，蹭了蹭他的小帐篷，蜂须贺的长发落在长曾祢的肩膀胸口，像一张网要把他网在中间，“睡觉？”  
长曾祢看着蜂须贺的笑，觉得这样的蜂须贺迷人又危险，忍不住吞了一下口水，还是嘴硬道：“回去吧。”  
蜂须贺的膝盖又往前顶了一下，长曾祢觉得自己下身没出息的硬的发疼了，蜂须贺的脸已经贴在了长曾祢的脸上，长曾祢耳边传来蜂须贺的声音，“对着虎彻真品撸，很爽吧？”  
这下轮到长曾祢愣住了，他以为自己掩藏的很好的秘密，其实早就被当事人发现了？长曾祢放弃挣扎，神啊，让他碎刀吧……神大概是没听见他内心的呼声，回应他的是蜂须贺落在他耳边的吻，沿着耳廓、耳垂到脖子、锁骨。  
上衣被蜂须贺推了上去，紧紧只是用手触摸，就已经让长曾祢喘息不已，而蜂须贺就像是饥饿的狼，即将把他拆吃入腹。  
风吹落了樱花的的花瓣，在长曾祢眼里如同梦境一样不真实，然而乳首的疼痛提醒他，这家伙是真的在自己身体上作怪，蜂须贺在长曾祢的左胸留下一个清晰的齿痕，听到长曾祢压在喉咙里那声痛呼，“你他妈……”  
“你骂我。”蜂须贺直勾勾的看着他。  
“我不是……”长曾祢想要辩解，但是又不知道说什么好。  
接下来他也不用说什么了，因为两腿间凉嗖嗖的感觉让他发现自己的裤子被撕了，虽说大家真剑的时候经常徒手撕衣，但是谁他娘的会撕裆。  
虽然对人类那回事已经通过阅读和观看有了一定的了解，但是阅读层面跟实操层面完全他娘的不是一回事，肉刃对着穴口长驱直入，疼的长曾祢两腿间的小兄弟一下软了下去，原本推搡蜂须贺的力道也卸了。  
蜂须贺虽然喝多了，可也能感觉到下面被夹得生疼，他压在长曾祢身上，见长曾祢咬紧牙关，睫毛还一颤一颤的，下意识的就一啄一啄的去吻他的眼睛，离开的时候还舔了舔长曾祢的眼皮。  
长曾祢不止一次的肖想过蜂须贺，除了位置不太对，现在的场景远比他脑内剧场劲爆，让长曾祢怀疑自己是不是眼皮高潮了，有些粗糙的舌面舔过眼皮，就像是电流从脑中乱窜，啪一下炸成了烟花，下身又有抬头的趋势。  
去他妈的，管他明天怎么样呢，长曾祢一把薅住了蜂须贺的长发，主动送上了自己的吻。  
缠绵的亲吻中，蜂须贺感到吸附着下身的穴肉越来越松软，升高的温度就像他的主人发出邀约一般，于是按照自己的心意抽插起来，起初还有些涩痛的感觉，可随着流的血和肠液前列腺液混合，蜂须贺虽然是第一次做这种事，却像是熟门熟路了一般。  
长曾祢身下贴着地板久了，到是不觉得凉了，但是被硌得生疼，蜂须贺每次撞击他的腰背都卡在台阶上，身后的痛感与下身的快感合在了一个节奏上，让长曾祢含糊的说了句，“再快点……”  
所谓刀子精就是，即使喝醉了面对喜欢之人的求欢也不会掉链子，长曾祢被突然快速的抽插推上高潮的时候，脑子里突然蹦出一个想法，修行回来的机动就是了不起。  
高潮的后穴疯狂绞紧了肉棒，蜂须贺眼睛发红，铁手一样的手钳着长曾祢的肩膀，下身狠狠用力，长曾祢被架在了蜂须贺胯上，肉棒顶到了一个前所未有的深度。  
“嘶……啊……你他娘的是要把蛋塞进来吗！啊……”长曾祢被干射了出来，一片浊白喷溅在蜂须贺结实的小腹上。  
除了和蜂须贺的交合处，长曾祢彻底失去了下身的着力点，蜂须贺连一个高潮后的贤者时间都没给他，就继续大力操干起来。  
长曾祢突然意识到，蜂须贺根本没射，难道酒精还有这作用，明明都是男人，只有自己是快枪手的感觉很不好。  
蜂须贺几乎要舔遍他的上身，高潮过的后穴格外敏感，长曾祢觉得自己像是一滩正在滋滋融化的黄油。  
“喂，回去做好不好？我不喜欢这里。”长曾祢觉得在这种地方做随时会被看光的。  
“好，回去。”蜂须贺迷离的眼神聚焦在长曾祢的脸上，就在长曾祢以为蜂须贺至少会把那玩意拿出去的时候，蜂须贺托着他的屁股把他抱了起来。  
这个姿势之下他反而被顶的更深，彻底被蜂须贺掌控。  
矗立在风中目瞪口呆的浦岛，今晚还是去跟审神者借宿一夜吧，看来以后都不用为两位兄长担心了呢，不过真没想到，他家二哥才是真正的猛士，大哥祝你今晚好运哦。  
如果伴侣的性能力超强是好运的话，那长曾祢可能真的是幸运的，但是爽过以后压在他身上的人还在继续，任凭蜂须贺按着他的脖子抽插，脸埋在枕头里，这货他娘的是打桩机吗？老子要折戟了啊。  
滚烫的精液射在背上，蜂须贺的呼出的气息喷在他脖子上，带来一阵阵的痒，长曾祢推了推压在他身上家伙，仰躺过来，困意支配着眼皮，却还是忍不住问：“为什么？”  
回答他的是蜂须贺圈紧的手臂和绵长的呼吸。

次日一早，蜂须贺是被刺眼的阳光唤醒的，睡眼朦胧的打刀坐起来环顾了一周，才意识到自己已经修行结束回到本丸了，然而一转头就看到了自己被子里胡子拉碴的长曾祢，腿比大脑反应快，一脚踹在他腿上，“你怎么在我被子里！”  
长曾祢睁眼，用手臂挡着照进来的阳光，“你昨晚上我的时候不是这样的。”  
喝到断片的蜂须贺眯着眼睛努力回忆起自己做完都做了什么，虽然脑海中零星的片段告诉他并不简单，但是真的没有办法连贯的想起来了，但是并不妨碍我们仙女攻装个逼。  
蜂须贺一把捏住长曾祢的下巴笑道：“哦~既然如此——以后就是我们虎彻家的人了，可别给我们虎彻家丢脸啊。”  
长曾祢·懵逼·虎彻，好像被套路了怎么破。  
刚刚从审神者那里回来的浦岛，站在门外好巧不巧的听到最后这一句，不禁又开始思考，以后是管二哥叫大嫂，还是管大哥叫二嫂，好像前者会挨揍，那还是后者吧。


End file.
